


行舟

by Lunalunatic



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalunatic/pseuds/Lunalunatic
Summary: 感觉瓜短这样的心友模式很适合古风，玩了一把。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Philipp Lahm
Kudos: 1





	行舟

青雷峡是茫水出千隅山后景色最美的一段。江流最狭窄的一处仅宽数十尺，两岸上方岩缝中生出的树丛相接，仰头不见天色。稍宽阔处则见两岸幽林深谷，与缥碧江水相映。悬泉瀑布夹杂其间，时而积为深潭。离潭水不远处就是湍流回旋的江水，一静一动的水色之别犹如翡翠白玉，飞溅浮沫则似珍珠掷于空中，在烈日下流溢出七彩的光泽。

其时正当仲夏，雪遥峰上积雪消融，正是水势最大的季节，一叶小舟行在青雷峡某段较为平缓开阔的江面上，伴着水流之势漂流。艄公口中唱着不知名的调子，歌声随波纹一同在船尾散开。船客端坐在舱外，是位看来不过二十出头的年轻公子，身着的天青色长衫虽然朴素，但浑身上下无一处不是服服帖帖的。他眼睛极大，如孩童般带着惊喜好奇的神色望向两岸美景。

艄公一曲未歇，青年忽地站起身来，抬手间似有一物飞向艄公头顶，将上方意外落下的物体击入了水中。抬头望去，山崖高处有一只灰猿挂在刚刚踏断的树枝上冲他叫唤。青年微微摇头，似在责备它差点砸中人。灰猿不知是明白了这层意思还是理解成了挑衅，一个跟头翻上树枝，朝船头掷来一枚红色的果子，准头倒是不错，青年手一伸轻松摘住。灰猿不依不饶又扔了一枚过来，这回却落在船后沉入水中。船只飘飘荡荡地往下游流去，灰猿无法追及，之后丢了几枚果子也是同样的命运，只气得咿呀乱叫，青年不由得咧嘴笑开。

艄公唱起歌来极为投入地闭着眼，对这一切浑然不觉。直到歌声暂歇，才得空张眼朝他招呼：“客官，前面就是青雷峡最后一段狭道，蜿蜒十余里，怕是今日日落前无法尽数通过。今夜不如就宿在此处岸边，明日再出峡。时逢雪融季节，水流极迅，想来七日内仍可抵达亭皋。”

青年并无异议。艄公显然经验极丰，很快找到一处天然狭口将船驶入，随后在岸上搭起了简易码头将船拴住。青年感到有些困顿，回到舱中躺下，很快就沉入了梦乡。

青年是被一阵急速击打在舱上的声音惊醒的，他一只手暗中摸到了靴中藏的短剑，带着警惕钻出船舱，结果只见艄公在另一头忙碌地扎着各种绳结，天地却是风云突变，豆大的雨点从云端砸下，狂风一次次卷起罩在舱外的雨篷又落下，发出巨大的声响。船身虽暂不至于倾覆，但依然晃得令人提心吊胆。艄公走近了说道：“青雷峡这时候的天气甚是难测，咱们的船小，这样的天上路恐有倾覆之虞。抱歉啊客官，这个季节走青雷峡是比较险，不过俺想最近天气都挺好，没想到……”

青年倒挺冷静：“不妨事，多谢载我这一程。先瞧瞧今夜的情况吧，若是你的船出了事，我们就去岸上避一晚，我赔你修船的钱。下一个渡口在何处？我到那再试试运气好了。”

艄公对发生的变故很是惭愧：“下一个渡口，唉，陆路还得走个半日呢。这可真是……”正在愁眉苦脸，一抬眼却倏地兴奋起来：“客官您看，那边有船来了！”

在这样的大风大雨中，上游仍有船驶来。那船也就是个中等大小，可也是他们这船的数倍了。那船靠近岸边放下锚，顶着斗笠的艄公一路奔将过去，很快来回报说那边主人准许他们把小船停到大船的下风处躲避。大船上物事齐全，数名船工一齐帮忙，将大船小船锁成一道，又在中间加了几根支撑，以免小船被大船压住没入水中。

他们忙活的这会儿，青年也已在仆从引领下走进了大船的舱中向主人道谢。“公子是去亭皋？”大船主人看起来不过三十来岁，眉眼和煦可亲，但声音很轻，像是怕惊破什么，说话时仆从都保持着安静注目于他，看得出带着发自内心的尊敬。青年把这一切都看在眼里，微笑答道：“是，预备到了亭皋再转陆路去慕城。”

主人欣然道：“如此到亭皋之前我们都可同行了。不知公子此去所为何事？”

青年道：“在下本是慕城人士，家母身体不便，因此代她前去图州省亲。这个月十九恰逢妹妹生辰，想早些赶回去，因此匆忙上路，准备不周。幸得先生相助，免我船倾落水、流落江头之困，不胜感激。”

主人摆手道：“何必多礼，不过举手之劳。我等原居坎州，因友人相邀去墨州小住一阵，便沿茫水一路南行。旅途沉闷，得遇公子闲叙两句已是不胜之喜。不知令妹年岁几何？”

两人不咸不淡地聊了几句，青年正欲作别，主人此时无意的一句话让他止住了话头：“每次出远门都会丢三落四，其他也罢了，这趟路没带上双流棋，真是让日子益发难捱……”

青年一直沉稳不动声色的神情这时才露出一丝罅隙：“先生也爱玩双流棋？区区亦好此道，船上携有自己用桐木制的一副棋，不如这就来一局？”

两人四目交投，都从对方脸上看到了两个大字——“棋痴”，不由得相对大笑起来。

两个棋痴要下起棋来，岂是一局可以打住。船外风雨如晦，船内明灯却长燃不熄。仆从们皆因时过三更而纷纷告退，两人依旧兴致勃勃，不见倦色。

“呵呵呵呵，到底是鄙人虚长几岁。小友可别丧气，你的棋风之沉稳犀利已远胜同侪，委实叫人惊叹。”

青年面上仍不见任何焦躁或者喜色，只是整理了棋盘，恭敬拱手：“请先生赐教！”

主人摆上棋子，口中指点道：“其实，吾观历代棋谱名局，布局蛰伏，摧枯拉朽，制敌之先，情势之变……种种皆在于一个字——‘控’。

“控即以一子挟数子，令整片都在掌控之中。你看，这种情势下，白后出现在此即已形成牵制，象不可飞渡重山，马不可逆足奔行，要破局只能借兵卒之力。

“换种情形，象又以其所覆范围之广成了千军辟易的猛将，但凡敌军踏入，象都可以与车换位，斩下来者……”

数番演练之后主人称赞道：“小友颖悟实乃生平仅见，落子的牵制选位无不恰当。”

青年道：“先生谬赞了。先生心算之快之准才是生平仅见，竟能这么短时间内算出这么多种变化，无一遗漏，晚辈怕是难以练就。”

“非也，当中是有取舍的，想必为小友稍作点拨即可了然。就说方才这一步，七种变化里有两种难以成行，另有三种实为减少自己掌控的属地，真正值得计算的只有两种。其中车四马二这一路又藏有三种后招……”

次日清晨仆从往内探头张望，被看到的场景吓了一跳，两人前一夜不知下棋下到多晚，均衣带未解就在榻上桌前抵足而眠。案上蜡烛都是燃尽自行熄灭的，可见入睡时有多匆忙。两人入睡前旁的不顾，倒是记得把棋子都先收拾齐整，真是叫人哭笑不得。

此夜之后青年便付讫船资放艄公自去，与大船主人同舟而行。两人整日形影不离，从棋道聊到诗文，从金石聊到阵法，无不相谈甚欢。仆从之间私下言道，甚少见主人待人这般亲厚，滔滔不绝似昔日对伊公子，视若珍宝似对梅公子，集于一身者惟眼前这一位而已。

茫水上风涛烟雨晓夕百变，风雨过后接下来又是连着几日的晴空。这果然不是适合沿茫水下行的时节，青年之前乘的小船离去后，一路都不见别的船只，仿佛天地间只剩下他们这条孤舟。好在稀有的这两批行客已经结伴，倒也不会寂寞。这一日主人与青年在船头铺就几席，对着空阔江岸饮酒放歌，环伺诸山皆为宾客，入目美景似在殷勤相劝，一杯接一杯地不知不觉就饮到了半醉。

兴之所至，青年将案几下的棋盘端上来，扣起左手食指在上面轻敲了两下：“先生，与你结识后所闻都是生平仅见，实为我之大幸。此刻身无长物，如不嫌弃，这副棋就请你留着罢！”

主人似乎醉得有些厉害了，望着青年亲手做的双流棋，眼睛几乎有些湿润：“我这三十余年来，涉猎百种，读书千卷，想发掘前人之未见，每每在一个领域内一钻数年，有所得时却发现已经走得太深太远，身边已经无人可以倾谈。同你虽然年纪差了一轮，但就是无比投契。过去无人回应时，自顾自说了再多也觉得如鲠在喉，跟你一说，才觉得自己整日所思所想总算有个去处。唉，可惜……不日便要分道扬镳。”他忽地一把握住青年的手道，“待我从墨州归来，你可愿前来坎州入我门下？”

青年有些不自在地轻轻抽出手，显然他虽然折服于大船主人的才华，但还是不能适应这样夸张的表露：“多谢先生青眼，只是吾已有师者在前，不敢再入先生门下。”

主人面露失望之色，怔了怔，从袖中掏出随身的竹笛递了过去：“既然如此，我也只好赠你一件我的心爱之物。这支斑竹笛虽非我手制，但携在身畔也已十余年。如果你改变主意，还可以携此物来坎州虞山，愿再与我喝杯酒也是好的。”

青年接过细看，竹笛手艺十分精致，漆过的表面有着蕴藉的光泽，显然在前主人手中摩挲日久。笛身刻着一句“前山极远碧云合，清夜一声白雪微”，意境极美，斑竹的花纹更让他有种奇异的熟悉之感。他举到唇边试过音，信口吹了几句。主人举杯对空，随着青年吹奏的音调唱道：“浊醪夕引，素琴晨张。秋日萧索，浮云无光。郁青霞之奇意，入修夜之不旸。”歌声萧瑟，长风灌入他宽大的衣袖，显得手臂有些伶仃。

青年垂下手中竹笛，若有所思：“先生不似凡人。”

主人笑道：“听着不知褒贬啊。依你看，这是福是祸呢？”

青年为两人各续了一杯酒，缓缓道：“怀璧在有些人眼里是罪，或许蕴藉不露才是好的。但怀璧者多是痴人，怎忍心让宝物一直蒙尘？”言罢青年也是一笑，“其实我懂的先生定然也懂，只是世事如此，原不是懂得就能释去胸中意难平。”

主人拊掌道：“说得好！当浮一大白！”两人如同已经相处数十年的老友，许多话尽在不言中，一笑已是莫逆于心，当下不再多谈，畅快喝起酒来。

船行如箭，很快离亭皋不过一日之遥。入夜后，主人与青年依然在舱中秉烛而谈。青年被落在案几上的月光吸引，无意间将目光投向窗外，却见江中波涛闪动着不寻常的光芒，让他觉得极为不安。江水无法反射出这样大块的光斑，那么——是兵器！青年反应过来，迅速吹灭蜡烛，一把拉起对面的人推出门外。刺客显然一直盯着此间动静，一见变故陡生，江中瞬间腾起几个黑色的身影，如狼似虎地朝船上扑来。

青年将案头烛台向正对窗外的来人掷出，原本看准了时机盼能将他阻上一阻，来人身形却猛地一坠，手中一物似爪探出，准确地搭在了船舷上，那人沿着爪子上连着的铁链飞快地向上攀援。船上其他地方也传来惊呼怒喝以及兵器招架的声音，看来其他几名刺客已经登上船头。

青年心中焦急，这帮刺客实在来势凶猛，自己恐怕难以应付。他不敢再守在房内，闯出门去，只见几名船工都已被杀翻在地，主人的几名仆从倒是功夫不俗，各与一名刺客放对战得难解难分。青年趁其不备，匕首划上一名刺客的后背，加上一脚把他踹进了水里。跟那名刺客过招的仆从还有些愣神，青年拉住他急急道：“去护住你家主人！”

青年一连干翻两名刺客后总算吸引了其他人的注意，两名靠得最近的刺客弃下眼前的对手朝这边扑了过来。青年身形灵巧，在刀光中穿行自如，但毕竟用的兵器太短，很快落在下风。青年远远辨出已经有三名仆从护在大船主人身侧，这才略略放下心来，就这么一分心，肩上已是被割了一道。青年知道难以支撑，慢慢将战局引到船舷边，趁着一个仰头避过刀锋的机会顺势落入了水中。

次日正午时分，已在林中坐了许久的青年终于等到了他要等的人。来人原本心不在焉地驱着马车，一见青年的狼狈形状立刻跳下冲了过来：“殿下，您真的到了！我之前收到的消息说车队从图州出发不久就遇到了刺客，跟您失散，我们都找不到您的消息，快急疯了。还好罗先生说您出发前指了此地为次选会合处，我都没料到真能接到您！可是怎生成了这等模样？”

被唤作殿下的青年淡定答道：“在图州一乱起来我就溜走了，逃脱后走了水路，直到昨天晚上才被另一批刺客发现。我自己跃入水中，趁夜色制造混乱摆脱了他们，他们顺水到下流去，怕是只能找到我的外袍。还有就是摆脱的时候右腿膝盖受了点伤，没什么大事。”

来人叫道：“怎么能叫没什么大事！您脸都痛得发白了！”

青年终于撑不住了：“是啊他大爷的痛死我了，所以你先背我上车，我们边走边说行吗！”

待到青年的下属总算理清来龙去脉，愤愤道：“威后也太心狠手辣了，七年前劝得王上把您送去图州做质子还不够，好不容易熬到召回国都，竟然从千里之外就想把您赶尽杀绝！”

“我倒要谢谢她，在我羽翼未丰时没有选择赶尽杀绝，此时方来，却又操之过急，留下了不少破绽。我得跟罗先生商量一下，怎么好好利用这些物证。”青年忽然想起什么，原本斜倚的身子坐直了些，“对了，你知道坎州或者虞山有什么博学出众、智计超群的人物吗？”

“坎州？”下属头也没回，一边驾着马车一边重复了一遍，“虞山没听过，坎州之前倒是有个人物听说很神，最有名的事迹是在军中培育出了一支二十人的奇兵，配合练出来的阵法坚不可摧，出动了一个百人队才成功破阵。不过最近听说他得罪了什么人，国君剥夺了他所有官职，将他逐出了坎州境内。哦，说起来，他以前还作为使节来过咱们这呢，我记得就在太章二年，那时他倒是不见有何过人之处……”

青年忽有所悟，将怀中层层包裹的竹笛掏了出来。他想起来了，他见过这支笛子，那时候他还没作为质子被送往图州，身体瘦弱，寡言少语，在一众皇子中最不得宠。那天在蹴鞠游戏中再次被撞得灰头土脸，结束后抱着球的他在场边碰到了一个眼睛黑得发亮的年轻人，他一边示范一边告诉自己如何避开身体的劣势，靠智慧与对手周旋。动作中曾从他袖里掉下来一支笛子，还是儿时的自己捡起还过去的，上面有着隐隐的黑云般的图案，刻着一排密密的字。但事隔太久，那人以竹笛相赠时竟未认出。原来前缘自那时便已种下，青年也是从那一日起才学会如何运用自己所长，在先天劣势中与对手相抗，直至反败为胜。

下属还在问：“殿下，这人那么厉害，您说能不能把他请来做我们的军师啊？”

青年微微一笑：“我想大概不能，我听人说他会伪九阵，你知道这当是谁的门下？”

“谁？”

“克圣。”

下属手忙脚乱地扭过身来惊问：“什么？百年前与贝皇齐名的那个陆地飞仙级的人物克圣？”

“不错，我想古板的老师大概无法接受一个克圣门人凌驾在他之上……”

下属想了想那画面，心有余悸地点头：“肯定不能。”

目前肯定不能，不过世事如行舟，随时势之流不断移位变幻，谁又能说得准下一刻会在何处？有朝一日或能再同行一段也未可知呢！青年轻松地想着。

马车行过，在车后留下两道辙印。那些注定要改变世间格局的人们已经相遇，又很快分离，注定要各自去开启一个时代。但有些印记已经刻下，它们就在岁月里静静地等待，等待故人到来的时刻再度被唤起。


End file.
